Courage Squidward Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's Pineapple House on a dark and stormy day in Bikini Bottom and Gary looked at the window and saw rain which is coming down really hard) Gary: It's really raining hard on a stormy day in Bikini Bottom. And none of my Snail-Friends are going to the Snail-Clubhouse today. (He sighs and sits down on the couch doing absolutely nothing but watching Television) If I don't do something today, All my Snail-Friends will be bored just like me. Just before SpongeBob's coming home from work at The Krusty Krab doesn't mean I get to do nothing. I want to do some fun today. I know. I'll jump on SpongeBob's bed like I always do! This looks like a good fun to start! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to The Krusty Krab and Squidward smiles weardly while SpongeBob passed by him and saw him so happy) SpongeBob: Squidward? Why are you so happy about? Squidward? Squidward? Squidward: Hmm? Oh just smiling the good side. SpongeBob: MR. KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABS!!!!! (Runs into his office where Mr. Krabs is collecting the money by counting. Then he knocked Mr. Krabs down while telling him the bad news) Mr. Krabs: What are you talking about? SpongeBob: It's Squidward! Come take a look at him! (He and Mr. Krabs spy on Squidward) What is it at the fact on the third day of wednesday that makes Squidward so happy? (Roger from the lodge came toward Squidward who is happy) Roger: Psssst. Squidward. Squidward: Roger!? Is that you!? Roger: Tonight's the big night. (SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs looked at each other as the scene cuts back to snail-park that night where it is still raining and Gary joins up with Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike near the shelter) Gary: Thanks for waiting for me while I'm come looking for you near the shelter you guys. Snellie: No problem, Gary. Now that the Snail-Clubhouse is closed from the rain, we should find out what Squidward is doing at his secret clubhouse along with his Squid-Friends. Lary: Yeah. We should play a spying on somebody game while we're out. Boss: Hey Runt, got any plans to spy on big nose tonight? Spike: Yeah. What's the idea of spying on that octopus? Dan: Squidward has a secret clubhouse of his own and we're going to find out what. Mary: But how, boys we don't even know where Squidward's club really is. Daniel: Yeah Boss every squid will think we were they're arch enemies like Squidward and Gary. Gary: I have an idea. We'll use a camafulge disguises to spy on Squidward and see what's he's up to. Little Dollar: Great idea, Gary! Smart thinking there speedter. Yo-yo: Looks like we're gonna spy on Squidward and his Squid-Friends. Daniel: Now that is what I call a spy on somebody game. Snellie: We can do it as a team! Gary: Oh if we can do it as a team there's nothing we can't do. Mary: Oui, we have to leave the other snails behind by watching the seven snail-kids and my new boyfriend Billy. Boss: Great! Now let's get going to the secret clubhouse of Squidward Tentacles. After me fellas. (The ten snails moved out to Squidward's Lodge. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the cephalopod lodge where Roger lets Squidward in the Lodge entrance) Squidward: Hello, Brother Roger! (He and Roger did the cephalopod lodge secret hand shake with their tentacle hands) Roger: Come right in, brother Squidward. (Squidward walked inside the lodge and joins the other squids. All ten snails sneaked through pasted Roger using their camafolge to the enterance) Daniel: Let's get inside the Lodge and find Squidward. Gary: He maybe up to something with the other squids. Let's go! (They slithered and sneaked inside the cephalopod lodge. All the squids from Tentacle Arches Squilvia, Squilliam Fancyson, Kelpy G and Squidward listened to the Lodge Leader) Lodge Leader: For Centeries!... All the members of the lodge will face the greatest monster ever! Brother Roger! Send in The Alaskan Bull Worm! (Roger Tentacles opens up a curtain reviling The Alaskan Bull Worm) Alaskan Bull Worm: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! Squidward: (Sighs) This is the life. Joining this club is a blast. Lodge Leader: Anyone who was brave enough to go against that beast will join the lodge as a member of this club! Sqilliam: I'll go! I happen to be a member of this club for the very first time! Ey? Alaskan Bull Worm: GROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWAR!!! (Squilliam comes over toward the Alaskan Bull Worm and hugs him as a friend! The Alaskan Bull Worm licked Squilliam Fancyson like a sea worm as a pet and a friend) Other Squids: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! Squilvia: Now that's what I call a friendly pet owner of this lodge. (The lodge member Squid made Squilliam put on the cephalopod robes and a hat on until all ten snails saw everything and cheered for Squilliam as well) All Ten Snails: Yeah! Way a go! (All the squids from members of the lodge gasps as they see all the ten snails) Squidward: Gary? Snellie? Did you snails follow me here?! Gary: Uh no we... Lodge Leader: Brother Squidward! For this day forth on the club, No outsiders can come inside this club expecially your pet snails! Squilvia: I object! Lodge Leader: And what's that suppose to mean sister Squilvia!? Squilvia: Squidward didn't bring his pet snails inside our clubhouse. The snails got inside our clubhouse themselves! Squilliam: I agree with her! Other Squid: Me too! Squidette: Me three! Other Squids: Us four! Lodge Leader: Brother Squidward! Once again you and your squid-friends are banned from this Lodge! Squidward: But I... (The other squid members of the lodge kicked out Squidward, Squilliam, Squilvia, Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo and Mary) I can't believe it. They'd kick me out of the Cephalopod Lodge again. Squilvia: I am so out of here! (Walks away) Squilliam: Thanks a lot, Squiddy. (Walks away) Gary: Oh we didn't mean to sneak inside your clubhouse, Squidward. Snellie: We ment to see what your clubhouse is like. Lary: Yeah. Lightnin' up a little would ya? Squidward: I can't. Hey! Wheres your Snail Boss? Mary: Maybe he'd get to join the lodge! (Boss, Dan and Spike got kicked out of the lodge by hitting the ground with a splat) Daniel: Or maybe not. They didn't let you and your boys join in ethier. Boss: No. Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Why not? Boss: 'Cause snails and squids are enemies from our clubhouses! Spike: Well I think that was pretty redicouls. Squidward: The last thing I wanted to do was to join the club and Gary ruined it too. (Walked away very sadly) Boss: At least you still have the hat. Squidward: Yeah. I do don't I? Roger: Ahem. (He took off Squidward's hat and walks off) Dan: You still have your robes. (Roger took off Squidward Cephalopod Robes) Spike: You still have your underwear. (Roger took off Squidward's underwear as Squidward's all naked off-screen and screamed. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike hide in their shells) Squidward: (Puts his brown shirt back on) You can look now. (Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike comes out of their shells) Snellie: Don't you worry, Squidward. We snails promised ourselves that we apologized to the squids about what happened they'll sure to let you back in. Gary: Yeah. Let's go tell Roger! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to Gary, Snelie, Lary, Daniel, Yo-yo, Little Dollar, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike heading back to the Cephalopod Lodge knocking on the door 3 times as Roger answers it) Roger: Yes? Oh it's you snails. What do you want exactly? Gary: We would like to tell you that Squidward would let us snails follow him to his secret clubhouse so it's not his fault. Boss: Can anyone tell me who's fault it is? Gary: It's not my fault. Snellie: It's not my fault. Lary: It's not my fault too. Daniel: It's not my fault ethier. Little Dollar: It wasn't my fault ethier. Yo-yo: It wasn't my fault too. Mary: It's not my fault. But it was an accident. Dan and Spike: It's not our fault. Boss: Well I guess it's no snail's fault. Roger: So if that wasn't your fault and it wasn't Squidward's fault, who's fault was it? Spike: Well maybe it's your fault! Roger: (Surprised then gets mad) Squidward is never allowed in this lodge again!!! (Slams the door really closed and all ten snails are very sad. Gary, Snellie, Lary, Daniel, Little Dollar, Yo-yo, Mary, Boss, Dan and Spike slithered back to Squidward very sad) Squidward: Gary! Snellie! Are you letting me back in the lodge?! Gary: No. You can never set foot in a lodge. Lary: Ever. Squidward: (Sighs) Now that you snails ruined my life, I think I'll go home and slam the door on my face... Repeatditely. (Does so) Gary: (Stops Squidward) Squidward wait! We're sorry that we snails ruined your secret clubhouse. Is there anything I can make it up to you? Squidward: No! Why don't you and your Snail-Friends go ruin your clubhouse instead of ruinning mine. Gary: (Gets an idea) That's it! Squidward!, We'll make our own club you can come with us to the Snail-Clubhouse! And you can be our leader! Snellie: That's Gary idea! C'mon Squidward join our club! Lary: Yeah! It'll be way better than that cephalopod lodge. Daniel: Welcome to our club! Little Dollar: Shake it! Yo-yo: Rock and Roll! Mary: Merci! Squidward: Oh good grief. It's just not happening. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to Snail-Park where it stopped rainning everywhere in Bikini Bottom and Boss opened The Snail-Clubhouse) Boss: Here we are now follow me fellas! (He lead all nine snails and Squidward inside the Snail-Clubhouse) Squidward: So you're letting me inside your clubhouse just to play a stupid game? Mary: Yes! We snails only play our game in the Snail-Clubhouse. Little Dollar: The only person who never play a game in our clubhouse. Squidward: That's me. Never do one, Never will. Yo-yo: There's lots of games we can try out. Squidward: Like what? Gary: Foofie! Mosteeze! Petey! Billy! (Foofie, Mosteeze, Petey and Billy came slithering by) Foofie: Yes? Gary: Now that Squidward's in our club, what game should we play with him? Petey: I know just the game we could play. How about a secret lodge member of the club with a special guess! Mosteeze: A special guess today is Squidward the lodge leader! Billy: That's the game I want to play. Boss: Alright. Gather round fellas! (They do so as they sit around in a circle) Now before we start playing a game, we need a seahorse for this lodge. Gary: I know just the seahorse. Oh Mystery! We-snaw! (Mystery the Seahorse comes inside the Snail-Clubhouse and joins Squidward and all thriteen snails) Mystery: (In Widget's voice) Howdy Snail-Friends! Howdy Squidward. I always wanted to play a lodge member with you partners. Squidward: Oh boy look at the time I gotta go. (Does so but Boss, Dan and Spike made him sit back down in a circle) Snellie: Not yet, Squidward. We haven't even test out Mystery's Seahorse kick. Mystery: Would you care to go first Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary: Yes sister Mystery! For testing out your seahorse kick like you did on Scooter I want you to kick everybody starting off with me, Snellie and Lary. Mystery: Ok! (Neights kicks Gary, Snellie and Lary) Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow!!! Mystery: Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo. Daniel: Sister Mystery! Mystery: (Neighs. Kicks Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo) Daniel, Little Dollar and Yo-yo: Meow!!! Mystery: Mary, Foofie, Petey, Mosteeze, Billy. Mary and Mosteeze: Sister Mystery! Mystery: (Neighs. Kicks Mary, Foofie, Petey, Mosteeze and Billy) Mary, Foofie, Petey, Mosteeze and Billy: Meow!!! Mystery: Boss, Dan, Spike. Dan: Sister Mystery! Mystery: (Neighs. Kicks Boss, Dan and Spike) Boss, Dan and Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Dan: Brother Squidward. Mystery: (Neighs. Kicks Squidward in a butt) Squidward: YEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward's Tiki Head Island House where Squidward is looking at his butt in the mirror which is red and pink) Ohh. My butt. That ol' Mystery which is SpongeBob's seahorse just kicked me in a butt. (Then there's a knock at the door and Squidward went to answer the door but somebody left the lodge robes on the matt) What's this? My Lodge Robes! I'm back in a lodge! (Takes his robes inside his house and into his bedroom) I gotta try em on! (He went into a closet to try em on then comes out with a kitty cat outfit on) Huh? This can't be right. These aren't my cephalopod robes! (Gary and all of his Snail-Friends laughed as we see them dressed in a kitty cat outfits on) Gary: They sure aren't. They're your new uniforms for the new lodge! Welcome to our first anuual club members of... "The Kitty Cats!" Mary: We came up with a costume filled with a lot of kittens. Petey: That's because cats and snails meow and purr together. Mosteeze: It was all like Gary's idea. Lary: Yeah! Snellie: Don't you look really cute in that kitty outfit? Squidward: D'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! (Rips his kitty cat outfit off of him then to Gary) I don't want to be a kitty cat!!! Gary: Do you still want to be a kitty friend? Squidward: D'ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!! No. Gary: Oh. Squidward, I don't even know why SpongeBob said you didn't like me as a friend and like me as an enemy. Daniel: I know you guys how about we make up a plan to get Squidward back in the lodge with the other squids. The snails way! Little Dollar: Got anymore bright ideas people!? Yo-yo: Looks like Gary has another idea of his. Billy: This plan had better be a good one for sure. Gary: And I know just how to make one. (He took out a sock out of Squidward's drawer) Squidward: A sock? Gary: Not just a sock. A monster named Raarg. Raarg will go inside the lodge and frighten all the squids from inside the clubhouse. Once all the squids are good and scared, you Squidward will go inside the lodge and save them with your karate skills and remember what Sandy told you. You will use karate for goodness not for revenge. Squidward: Me? Use Karate skills for goodness not for revenge. I got it. Boss: Right. But I see one thaw of your plan. Gary: What is it, Boss? Boss: The sock you're holding, Runt is way too small. Gary: You're right! Lary: Time to bring out our heavy arterly! Let's call Raarg on the phone. (Takes out a shellphone) Spike: Now that's more like it! (Scene fades to black. Scene fades back to the lodge where all thriteen snails and Squidward are now along with Raarg the monster are near the Lodge) Raarg: Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!! Gary: Thanks for joining us along for the ride, Raarg! Boss: Ok, Big nose. Just give us snails five minutes and then do your stuff. (All thriteen snails and Raarg moved out. Squidward sighs) French Narrator: (Reading time card) Five Minutes Later... (Squidward went toward the enterance of the Lodge) Squidward: (Sighs) This is redicouls. No one should actually believe that my squid friends are afraid of a bug scary monster. (Laughs and giggles) Monster. (giggles) Monster. (He went inside the lodge and saw all thirteen snails riding on Raarg chasing all the squid friends of the lodge) Whaaaaaaaaaaaa?! Raarg: Rhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar!!! All the Squids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Raarg: Rha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! All the Squids: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! Raarg: Rha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!!! All 13 Snails: Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! Squidward: Of course. This is personal. Other Squid: Squidward! Squidette: Look out! Squidell: There's a giant monster on the loose! Squidward: Ahem. Do not worry. I will save you. Be gone vowl beast or I will spite the! (Uses his karate skills by giving Raarg a swift kick in a stomach) Raarg: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Feels his stomach and falls down then all thirteen snails got off of Raarg) All the Squids: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! (All the squids of the lodge chanted his name Squidward and made him put back on his cephalopod robes on) All thirteen snails: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!! Raarg: (Got up and laughed) Gary: Way a go, Squidward! Snellie: It worked! Lary: You're a hero, Squidward! Daniel: Yeah ha ha! Way a go! Little Dollar: You're back in the lodge! Yo-yo: Rock and Roll! (All the squids of the lodge looked at all thirteen snails angrily and Squidward cheered nervously) Squidward: Whoo whoo...? Heh? (Then all the squids kicked out all thirteen snails and Squidward out of the lodge again then Raarg runs out of the Lodge as well) Mosteeze: Now we are like kicked out of the lodge again. Foofie: Ma'am. For once I agree with you. Gary: Don't worry about everything you did, Squidward. Snellie: You're still one of the kitty friends! Petey: But you'll have to pass the ignignation again! Billy: Oh Mystery! (Mystery came by) Mystery: Don't worry! I'll use my biting and eating abilltly! (Dan and Spike took Squidward's tongue and Mystery bites Squidward's tongue) Squidward: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! (Bubbles comes up as the scene cuts to SpongeBob's Pineapple House that night SpongeBob watched Gary write his snail journal of what he and his snail-friends did today on his bed) SpongeBob: Did you find out what Squidward's been up to, Gary? Gary: I sure did, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: What did you find out about? Gary: My Snail-friends and I have found out what his clubhouse is. And it's Squidward's Cephalopod Lodge with lots of Squids in it. Snellie: We tried playing a game with Squidward and we have Mystery to test out Squidward's member ship. Lary: I sure hope we snails never get inside his lodge ever again. SpongeBob: You snails sure had fun today didn't ya? I wonder what tomorrow's big adventure will be huh Gary, Snellie and Lary? Gary, Snellie and Lary: Meow! (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie and Lary fell fast asleep as we zoom out of SpongeBob's Pineapple Home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL 2 Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: It looks like we snails are having one of them Mid Evil Times dreams again. But this time the Evil Alien Jellyfish Overlord is taking over the town. SpongeBob: There's only one snail who can stand up to this beast and it's sir Gary the Snail. Gary: Oh SpongeBob. Gary and Snellie: Next time!! "The Legend of the Courageous Gary the Snail!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Six Episodes